Traditional methods of detecting microorganisms rely on time-consuming growth in culture media, followed by isolation and biochemical or serological identification. The entire process usually takes 24–48 hours. Many methods for rapid detection of microorganisms have recently been developed, including miniaturized biochemical analyses, antibody- and DNA-based tests, and modified conventional assays.
Detection of the microorganism Escherichia coli in water and food has been considered as an indicator of the possible presence of enteric pathogens. Indeed, certain E. coli strains are pathogenic themselves. Rapid and accurate identification of E. coli is therefore important for public health.